


Storms: A Devour Tail

by Starling_Sinclair



Series: Devour: A Story of Cannibal Mermaids [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Something Pretty, mermaid au, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling_Sinclair/pseuds/Starling_Sinclair
Summary: A short and sweet moment between Jupiter and Nephrite prior to the events in Devour: A Story of Cannibal Mermaids.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Series: Devour: A Story of Cannibal Mermaids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728418
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Storms: A Devour Tail

The stars were his passion. They whispered to him in poems of lives once lived or in riddles of futures yet to come. He tried to capture their words and glimpses in stars of the sea, bringing them back to his little alcove where he did his best to understand their stories (barring that Jadeite didn’t eat anything).

Tonight, he floated with his head just breaching the surface. His hair flowing around him like a reflection of his own tentacles or the corona of a star. However, it was a terrible night for stargazing as the stars were swallowed up by the swirling storm clouds. The rain was so thick it barely felt different than the ocean itself.

Still, at least this way, he was at least closer to them. And if he closed his eyes, he could almost picture them. Almost hear them.

_“What are you doing here?”_

That was a strange question for a star. Usually, it was something more cryptic. Something like _Why walk where the ocean cannot go…_

“Nephrite?”

The hand on his shoulder brought him back. His eyes flew open, jostled from his trance. Of course, it wasn’t the heavens asking the question. Beside him was Jupiter of Princess Serenity’s Court, her tourmaline colored hair complimenting her sea glass green scales. Lighting flashed in her eyes as she smirked at him.

“I could ask the same of you.”

“Really?” she responded. She gently brought one hand above the water as if to caress the raindrops. “You wonder why _I’m_ out here.”

Of course, how could he be so foolish? She was the Guardian of Storms, one of the few Guardian powers that extended beyond the waters. A storm like this was sure to draw her.

“Well, I suppose you could call this weather a storm,” he teased. A wave smacked him in the face.

Jupiter chuckled. “It’s really just a little drizzle.”

She was an extremely powerful Oceanid, living up to her “fighting fish” betta origins - beautiful and deadly. Yet, at this moment, with her bangs plastered to her forehead as the downpour washed over, she seems so relatable, lonely and longing for something beyond the waves. Lighting spidered across the clouds of purple and grey and glistening off her scales like stardust.

The waves intensified, and they unconsciously drifted closer. He could feel her large tail displacing he water around his tentacles, careful not to brush against him. He watched like her would the heavens like she was the answer to everything - his past, his future. Or maybe she was the answer to answer the question he hadn’t thought to ask.

She brought her hand to her cheek. “Do I have something on my face?”

He shook his head, eyes never leaving hers, and her scales darkened in a blush.

“Oh stars!” she said suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” He moved closer to her. He could feel her veil tails brushing against him like a whisper.

“No,” she corrected. “The stars. You were looking for the stars.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine.”

She shook her head. “But I can fix it.”

She reached her hand up, brushing his shoulder as she pointed at the clouds. Closing her eyes, she made a sweeping motion with her hand, small blue sparks crackling at her fingertips. A small circle of clouds directly above them moved to the side, clearing the clouds and revealing the stars. The rain instantly stopped. Nephrite looked up into the moon-shaped hole she’d cut into the clouds.

His stars twinkled down at him, but he was less interested in them than he had been just moments before. He looked back at her, starlight in her eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

The storm still raged around them. The waves rocked harder, and he found himself bumping into her. Her tail tangled in his tentacles, his arms around her waist, their foreheads knocking. He winced a little from the jolt but didn't let her go. Her hands settle on his shoulders.

If she had been any other Oceanid, he would have floundered for words. Hoped the stars would whisper poetry to him so that he could impress her. Prayed that he wouldn’t say something stupid. The stars, however, were quiet and just enjoying the spectacle. Good thing she wasn’t any other Oceanid.

She was the kind of Oceanid who took control of wild situations and owned them.

Beneath the stars, in the small calm of a storm she created, she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I polished this up at Charlie's bequest, and it's Smoking Bomber who inspired this little drabble.


End file.
